


Wasted

by vvavavoom



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvavavoom/pseuds/vvavavoom
Summary: Suddenly, a thought comes to Winry and she can’t help but ask.“Ed.”“Hm?”“How are we gonna get home?”





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work from Edwin Smut week last year that I decided to upload here. Enjoy!

Her phone chimes for the tenth time in the past minute, but Winry ignores it. She’d like to finish her homework before she had to get ready to leave tonight. Choosing to study biomedical engineering has been so rewarding yet so challenging. It took all her effort and concentration to ace all her classes, no matter how gifted she is on the subject.

Winry can’t complain though, she has the best friends and support system to get her through the next year of school. One more year and she’d be done. Well, with her bachelor’s at least. Only another three after that for her masters…

Sighing, Winry flips her phone over after eight consecutive messages blow up her phone. Checking the group chat she sees the latest message from Paninya threatening to shun them all if they don’t go out with her tonight. Ed clearly didn’t have a problem with that. He could be so insensitive sometimes, always talking so brash to people, trying to seem tough. Though Winry knows he’s just a big softie on the inside and he’d go just because Al and she were going.

She types out a quick message, I’ll be ready in 20 minutes, does anyone want to split a lyft with me? 

Closing her laptop shut, Winry starts getting ready for the night out. She’d been working her ass off all week, now all she wants to do is dance and drink.

After her shower, she checks her phone again and see’s Paninya’s already at the party, so she can’t drive her. Al said he was bumming a ride off Paninya too so he’s probably already there with her. No word from Ed yet but she figured he was with Al. How disappointing. She hoped that since they’d gotten more serious in their relationship he’d at least have the decency to let her know he couldn’t split a ride with her.

While she was in the middle of blow drying her hair, Winry hears someone loudly knocking on her door. “What the?” She shuts off the blower and runs over to check the peephole. To her surprise, Edward is standing outside. Surprised, she unlocks the door, opening it wide.

“Ed! What’re you doing? I thought you were already at the party!”

Edward shoves his hands in his pockets, looking sheepish “Nah, I’m here to pick you up.” He blushes. “You said you needed a ride.”

“Oh,” She says holding onto the door, “Well you could’ve said you were coming!” Winry smiles, “But thanks! Just give me one second!” And runs back into her apartment.

“No problem, I’ll just wait in here.” He calls out to her, shutting the door behind him. He couldn’t help but notice how cute she looks in her dress, her long hair brushing her bare shoulders, and her legs look so long.

They’d only recently gotten physical in their relationship and he was still getting used to telling her how he felt and all that mushy crap. It’s hard for him! Sometimes literally.

He only had to wait a couple more minutes before she came out from her bedroom with her bag and sandals on.

“Thanks again, for coming to pick me up.” She smiles up at him.

“No problem, and next time just tell me if you need a ride, you don’t have to ask everyone else.” He looks her up and down, “A-and you look nice, by the way.” His face turning completely red.

“Thanks, you look very nice too.” She can’t keep a straight face as she feels the heat fill her cheeks. He rubs the back of his neck, thanking her. They stand around awkwardly for a moment before Ed springs up and opens the door for her.

“Come on, let’s go to this shitty party.”

When they arrived, the house was filled with cars and people, so Ed was in a foul mood by the time they finally found a spot to park in. The house is a few blocks away and he’s grumbling and groaning until she grabs his hand, telling him to shut up.

When they arrive, there’s so many people it’s hard to find their group of friends, but eventually catch them on the patio playing drinking games.

“Look who decided to join us! You guys sure took your time getting here.” Al cheers to his brother and best friend causing both of them to blush and sputter.

They manage to loosen up as Ed gets wrangled into doing a keg stand competition against Ling, making him spit up most of the beer on himself and some other unfortunate party goers.

“Oh my god, Ed.” Winry says to herself as Al tries to clean his brother up.

“That idiot! I can’t believe you’re dating him” Paninya laughs at Winry’s expense.

“Hey! He may be an idiot but he’s my idiot!” She defends with a giant blush on her face.

Winry quickly catches up with the rest of the group, already on a nice buzz. Her, Paninya, and Julia are dancing to the music that’s blasting through the house, laughing and singing together. She can’t remember how many drinks she’s had, but she really doesn’t care. They manage to pull in Al and get him to sing some really high notes, causing everyone to burst into laughter.

Cracking up, Winry falls back into Ed and he grabs a hold of her to steady himself, also buzzed from having a few drinks too. Being so close to him makes Winry feel even hazier and she presses her body right up against him.

Feeling Winry rubbing against him, Ed jolts backwards, hitting the wall behind him. Winry giggles as he pulls her towards him. He’s about to kiss her when he remembers they’re in a crowded party right now.

“Let’s get out of here.” She whispers, looking up at him through her lashes. Her cheeks are red and she all sweaty and Ed can’t believe she’s so beautiful.

Finding it hard to gulp, Ed leads her out of the house, holding her hand the entire way. They stumble back to his car almost getting lost along the way. As he’s fishing for the keys in his pocket Winry pounces on him, pushing him up against the side as she kisses him senseless. Grabbing onto her he forgets the keys and grabs her hips trying his hardest not to grind into her right away.

Sucking on his lower lip, Winry hums when he finally grabs her ass, pulling her against him. Kissing along his jaw she has to breathe when his thigh presses up against her panties, giving her that delicious friction that she needed.

“Oh Ed,” She moans, shamelessly grinding her hips.

“Maybe,” He kisses her again, “We should go inside.” Unlocking the car, he opens the door and they scramble in, eager to continue their activities. Laying down on the backseat, Winry pulls Ed on top of her. He tugs the hem of her dress up to uncover her underwear, smiling at the lacy pair she has on. When he rubs his fingers along the damp fabric, she moans and spreads her thighs wider encouraging his bravery. Pulling the fabric aside he sticks two fingers into her, her hips instantly setting a pace against his pumping hand. Trying to remember how she taught him to do this the last time, he rubs her clit in circles, making Winry howl with pleasure.

Panting in the hot car Winry palms the front of Ed’s jeans, feeling up his erection. He moans out when she finally pops the button and helps her pull down his pants enough to take his cock out. The tip is weeping so much, precum already trickling out. Trying to properly jack him off wasn’t working out with the angle of her wrist so Ed just reaches down and lines them up, so he can drag himself along the line of her snatch.

The strangled noises that comes out of both of their throats creates more heat. There’s sweat rolling down their skin, so Ed reaches up to remove his shirt and pushes her dress up to her waist. Leaning back down he kisses her hard on the mouth, his tongue pressing against her open mouth, trying to set a rhythm again with their hips. His cock is still grinding along her lips, not really entering but spreading all her wetness around, driving him crazy.

“Winry,” He huffs, “I don’t have a condom, I can’t-”

“I don’t care.” She gasps, clearly lost in the moment.

“Are you sure?” He leans his forehead against hers, his hips still moving against her.

“I don’t care, Ed, just fuck me!” She whines, wrapping her legs around his waist.

Taking that as a yes, he grabs himself and sinks in just the tip. Her heat floods him and he swears his cock must be leaking like a faucet.

“Ohhh, yes.” Winry hisses, pulling him into another kiss. He thrusts until he’s balls deep, hitting it slow but hard. Pulling her leg up by the knee, he fucks her in earnest. The car is definitely rocking back and forth but they can’t seem to care. Pulling down the straps to her dress, Ed feels the swell of her breast. He leans down to trace his tongue around one nipple, circling the peak. It’s all too much for her, she can’t remember the last time she felt this good and it’s really starting to build up.

“Fuck Win, you’re so tight.” He gasps into her neck, completely forgetting the fact that he needs to be careful. Slapping up against her, his hips find the perfect rhythm. The mixture of alcohol and hormones in his system makes it hard for him to think straight. All he knows is that he can never stop.

Both of Winry’s legs are hanging in the air, and she’s crying out in the hot car, begging him not to stop. She’s yelping every time he thrusts against her and he finds it so adorable he can’t help but kiss her sweetly.

He speeds up the pace and has her yelping again. Winry spreads her legs even more, ignoring the ache. Bringing him closer, Winry arches her naked chest against his making their skin stick together.

“I’m close... I’m almost-” She wails as she climaxes, squeezing around him. Edward groans, trying not to shut his eyes so he can watch her face as she comes.

Soon, his hips start stuttering and suddenly Ed’s moaning her name, spurting inside her. His body sags against hers, squishing her against the car seat. Feeling the heat flooding into her, Winry sighs and adjusts her hips to better accommodate him. She pets his hair as he shudders to completion, his face pressed into her skin.

Finally, he rises up on his elbows to look at her. Winry’s face is all flushed, her hairs a mess around them. Laughing, he pushes her sweaty bangs away from her face. They giggle and murmur to each other as they kiss, though eventually she starts to complain of his weight on top of her.

Sitting up Ed struggles to tuck himself back into his jeans, though Winry’s having a harder time unraveling her dress that’s twisted under her breasts.

“Ugh Edward,” She reaches down to feel herself. “You weren’t supposed to come in me.”

Blushing deeply, he manages to look sheepish. “Sorry, I forgot.” He hands her his discarded t-shirt to clean up. “Do you need to take something?”

Thanking him Winry catches most of it slipping from her folds before it stains the car seats. “No, I just started birth control.” She tries to count back to when she first took it but she’s still too drunk to really think at the moment.

All that really matters right now is that she’s with Ed and they just made love and she’s happier than she’s ever been. After straightening themselves out, Ed and Winry cuddle in the backseat like a couple of doves, both of them too tired and too drunk to do anything else.

Suddenly, a thought comes to Winry and she can’t help but ask.

“Ed.”

“Hm?”

“How are we gonna get home?”


End file.
